


Love in transmission

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Week 2019 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Celebrity Crush, Good Friend Iris West, Happy Ending, Hockey, Ice Hockey player Oliver Queen, Insecure Oliver Queen, Journalist Barry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Olivarry Week 2019, Protective Hal Jordan, Protective Thea Queen, Radio, Romance, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Barry Allen es el locutor del programa de radio por internet más popular, su jefe le dará la imposible tarea de entrevistar al famoso jugador de hockey Oliver Queen, quien nunca ha hablado con los medios. En el camino a conseguir su objetivo encontrará romance y mal entendidos





	Love in transmission

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love in transmission (translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19547746) by [KathleenRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven)



> Olivarry Week día 6: Social media

Barry Allen siempre había sido un alumno destacado en el área de ciencias, no había fórmula química que no conociera o un procedimiento de física que le saliera mal; por eso fue una sorpresa para todos cuando terminó por estudiar periodismo. Al inicio todas las personas cercanas a él creyeron que lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga Iris, pero se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que el chico se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, su carácter amigable, curiosidad y su facilidad de palabra lo convertían en el perfecto reportero, al finalizar la licenciatura Iris decidió especializarse en prensa, mientras que Barry tomó un camino diferente eligiendo la radio.  
Siempre había creído que la radio era el medio de comunicación ideal, valerse solo de la voz para transmitir mensajes era todo un reto; durante su vida la radio había tenido un papel importante, cuando era niño lo acompañaba durante los días sentado en la cocina viendo cocinar a su madre, de adolescente durante los viajes en auto a la escuela cantando la música de moda y en las noches de desvelo terminando tareas escuchando algún programa para mantenerse despierto.  
Pero los tiempos cambian, la radio fue reemplazada con las plataformas de streaming y aplicaciones de música, era tiempo de renovarse o morir, entonces llegó la radio por internet, una oportunidad que Barry aprovechó para hacer lo que amaba.  
Un medio digital que apenas comenzaba en Central City contrató a Iris en su sección de prensa y ella como la buena amiga que era recomendó a Barry, lo aceptaron a prueba con un programa de media hora dos veces a la semana, presentando contenido de entretenimiento para un público adulto joven, de eso hacían dos años.  
Actualmente, Star Media tenía la mayor audiencia en medios digitales en Central City e iba ganando terreno en ciudades cercanas como Starling, Keystone y Coast City, el programa de Barry era uno de los más populares, logrando aumentar su tiempo al aire a dos horas tres días por semana.  
Era viernes por la tarde, Barry estaba en la cabina, apunto de terminar su programa  
—Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en Facebook, aún están a tiempo de participar en el tema del día ¿la pizza debería llevar piña? sigan enviando sus respuestas— dijo Barry al micrófono— mientras los espero ¿Por qué no pones algo de música, Cisco?— del otro lado del cristal el chico de cabello largo levantó el pulgar— los dejo con Poker face  
La famosa canción de Lady Gaga comenzó a sonar en los audífonos de Barry, siguió revisando la cuenta de Facebook del programa, de pronto escuchó la voz de Cisco  
—Wells quiere verte después del programa  
—¿Te dijo para qué?  
—No, ya sabes como es, el menos malvado pero más misterioso en la historia de todos los jefes desgraciados  
Barry se rió de la exageración  
—Está bien, paso a su oficina cuando salgamos  
—Espero que no te mate y por cierto, regresamos en 20  
Después de la cuenta regresiva, Barry volvió a acomodarse en su silla para seguir con el programa  
—Ya regresamos, vamos a leer los últimos comentarios sobre el tema del día, Ronnie Raymond dice: No importa con qué, amo la pizza; gran comentario Ronnie, estoy totalmente de acuerdo; Laurel Lance dice: No, la pizza no debería combinarse con la piña ni con ninguna fruta; hay muchos que comparten tu punto de vista, gracias por comentar Laurel; Hal Jordan dice: Te comería a ti con piña— la carcajada de Cisco que solo él escuchó le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, la estrella de hockey de Coast City le hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios y lo leyó al aire— Hal, siempre es un honor ver tus comentarios por aquí; ese era el último, así que es hora de las conclusiones, Cisco pon música de seriedad: amada por unos y odiada por otros la pizza con piña definitivamente le daría un ataque al corazón a los italianos pero recuerden— se acercó más al micrófono— es mejor comer una pizza con piña a que una pizza con piña te coma a ti, eso es todo por hoy, gracias a mi amigo Cisco en los controles, hasta el próximo lunes  
La transmisión terminó, Barry salió de la cabina y se despidió de Cisco para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe, caminó por los pasillos hasta el área administrativa, se encontró frente a la oficina más grande, saludó a la mujer del escritorio, la secretaria de Harrison Wells, quien le dijo que su jefe ya lo esperaba, entró  
—Allen, buen programa el de hoy  
—Gracias, señor Wells  
—Junto con la sección de noticias eres quien obtiene la mayor cantidad de visitas  
Él sabía lo que eso significaba, más publicidad, más dinero  
—Hay algo que necesito que hagas, aumentaría de manera aún más drástica la popularidad de tu programa— hizo una pausa— quiero que entrevistes a este jugador de hockey  
—¿Hal Jordan?  
—No, el capitán del equipo, Oliver Queen  
—¿Qué? pero si el tipo jamás ha dado una entrevista, evita a la prensa como la plaga  
—Precisamente, si lo logras tendríamos la exclusiva del año  
—Señor, no estoy cuestionando sus órdenes ni nada pero ¿Por qué no le da esta asignación a Linda o a Susan? creo que ellas podrían tener más éxito que yo  
Linda Parks y Susan Williams eran las reporteras estrellas de deportes y espectáculos respectivamente  
—No, no lo harían, ellas se limitan a conseguir información, pero tú, Allen, sabes ver más allá, puedes lograr que las personas te abran su corazón y te den su confianza ¿Recuerdas a esta mujer del ejército? la que entrevistaste después de una misión en Afganistán, ella no había hablado con nadie de lo que le pasó, ni con su familia y a ti en media hora te contó todo  
Barry se quedó pensando antes de responder  
—¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?  
—El que necesites, pero esa entrevista debe estar aquí en diciembre  
Eso le daba 4 meses  
—Está bien  
—Ya puedes irte, confío en tu capacidad, Allen  
El chico se preparaba para salir pero Wells volvió a hablar  
—Dile al niño de las fotografías que pase  
—Claro  
Salió y se despidió de Martha la secretaria y se sentó junto al chico de lentes con una cámara colgada al cuello que esperaba pacientemente  
—Oye, Peter  
—Barry ¿Cómo te va? gran programa el de hoy  
—Genial, tengo que entrevistar a la celebridad más esquiva  
—Sé que lo harás  
—Gracias, Wells te espera allá adentro  
El chico se levantó inseguro  
—Tranquilo, no es tan malo como se ve  
Peter sonrió  
—Debiste conocer a mi antiguo jefe, nos vemos Barry, suerte— dijo Peter mientras caminaba a la oficina  
—Sí que la voy a necesitar

* * *

  
Oliver acababa de salir del entrenamiento, estaba muy cansado, el campeonato estaba por comenzar y el entrenador los presionaba para dejar todo en la pista, en cuanto llegó a su departamento alimentó a sus tortugas y se fue a su habitación, encendió su laptop y puso la repetición de Flash time, era su programa favorito, desde que lo había escuchado por primera vez le había parecido muy entretenido, justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse, además el locutor tenía una voz muy bonita.  
Estuvo escuchando la transmisión, casi llegaba al final, justo cuando Barry estaba leyendo los comentarios sobre el tema del día apareció un nombre conocido: Hal Jordan, su compañero de equipo, quien siempre estaba dejando comentarios 'incomodos' en las publicaciones del programa, solo porque le gustaba molestar a Oliver, él mismo se lo había dicho  
—Idiota— dijo en voz alta, tal vez muy alta, porque no se dio cuenta de que lo habían escuchado  
—¿ Otra vez Hal está haciendo de las suyas?— preguntó Thea, sonriendo a su hermano desde la puerta  
—Speedy ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
—Hace rato, pero no me escuchaste porque estabas muy ocupado con el programa de tu novio  
Oliver la miró y rodó los ojos  
—No es mi…  
—Sí, Ollie, yo te creo, igual que cuando dijiste que el hockey era solo un pasatiempo  
—Es imposible pelear contigo, así que me rindo— le sonrió a su hermana—¿Quieres cenar?  
—Claro ¿A dónde vamos?  
—Pensaba cocinar algo hoy  
—Todavía mejor

* * *

  
Wells llamó a Barry a su oficina nuevamente el lunes, llegó algo preocupado ya que su jefe nunca lo citaba tan seguido, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba recibió una buena noticia  
—Una conocida tienda de ropa quiere que seas la voz de su nueva campaña publicitaria  
—¿De verdad?— preguntó Barry emocionado  
—Sí, les dije que si aceptas tendría que ser uno de los días que no haya programa, está programado para ser grabado el jueves próximo…  
—¡Sí!  
—Sabía que ibas a aceptar, voy a hacer un par de llamadas y cuando tenga todos los detalles le diré a Martha que te llame, por ahora puedes irte  
—Sí, gracias señor  
Barry salió de la oficina y Wells sonrió un poco, no iba a aceptarlo pero le agradaba el chico

* * *

  
El entrenamiento estaba por comenzar, el equipo todavía no terminaba de ponerse su equipo en los vestidores, cuando la mayoría casi terminaba Hal aún no se había puesto ni siquiera los patines  
—¡Jordan! ¡Deja ya ese teléfono!  
—¿Decía algo entrenador?— preguntó Hal mientras se quitaba los audífonos— estaba viendo un video de un gato que…  
—No importa el gato, ponte el equipo y le vas a dar 10 vueltas extra a la pista como castigo  
—No sea así entrenador  
—Cada entrenamiento es lo mismo, ese maldito aparato te tiene idiotizado, apenas y le diriges la palabra a tus compañeros  
—Eso no es cierto, hablo con Ollie ¿Verdad?  
—Me enviaste un mensaje diciendo: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Cuando estaba junto a ti  
—No estás ayudando  
—Lo que sea, deja el teléfono y dense prisa  
—Sí, entrenador  
En cuanto salieron a la pista, el equipo de patinaje artístico estaba terminando su entrenamiento, Thea saludó a Oliver a lo lejos mientras caminaba con una chica gótica que él recordaba como Felicity, Hal estaba por comenzar sus vueltas de castigo cuando otra de las chicas del equipo le llamó  
—Hola, Hal  
—Carol, siempre es un placer verte  
—¿Qué vas a hacer este viernes?  
—Ya sabes, entrenar, a menos que tengas una propuesta que hacerme  
—¡Jordan!— el grito del entrenador y el silbatazo distrajeron a todos  
—Es una persona entrenador ¿Ve? Hablo con una persona y no con mi teléfono  
—5 vueltas más  
—Ya voy entrenador— dijo medio gritando— entonces, Carol ¿Vienes al partido del sábado?  
—Yo te llamo— dijo Carol mientras se alejaba  
—Sí, está comiendo de mi mano— dijo Hal engreído  
—Deberías dejar de jugar con ella, a menos que quieras algo serio— dijo Oliver, quien se había parado junto a él en algún momento  
—Ollie, aún no comprendes el juego del amor  
—Lo que comprendo es que ella no se anda con juegos y el único que va a salir perdiendo de todo esto eres tú  
—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control  
—¡Queen, Jordan! ¿Cómo esperan dar un buen ejemplo al equipo si sus capitanes están ahí sin hacer nada?  
—Ya vamos entrenador  
Después de terminar el entrenamiento, todos menos el entrenador estaban más relajados, les avisaron que una tienda de ropa quería al equipo como modelos de su campaña de otoño invierno y tenían sesión de fotos para el jueves siguiente, lo que significaba que no habría entrenamiento, al fin un poco de descanso

* * *

  
Llegó el jueves, Barry estaba en los estudios que le habían indicado, la empresa tenía sus propias instalaciones y le pidieron llegar temprano para usar el menor tiempo posible, desde que eligió la radio había perdido ese mal hábito de llegar tarde qué tenía. Terminó de grabar los spots correspondientes y le dijeron que le harían llegar su pago junto con algunos productos de la tienda, salió de las instalaciones y se encontró con un grupo de hombres de pie en la calle ¿Era posible su suerte? Delante de él ni más ni menos estaban los Green Clovers, era su oportunidad de acercarse a Oliver Queen para la entrevista, lo reconoció inmediatamente pues lo acompañaba otro personaje bastante conocido  
—¡Oye! Tú eres el del programa de radio ¿Verdad?— le preguntó Hal Jordan  
Si bien se sentía algo incómodo con sus comentarios en facebook no iba a dejar pasar tan buen momento  
—Sí, ese soy yo y tú eres Hal Jordan…  
—Y mi amigo aquí es Oliver, saluda Ollie, no seas mal educado— dijo Hal dándole un codazo al rubio  
—Oliver Queen, mucho gusto— dijo tendiendo su mano  
—Barry Allen— respondió el castaño mientras estrechaba la mano de Oliver  
—Siempre escuchamos tu programa— dijo Hal interrumpiendo el momento  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí, los miércoles de entrevista y los viernes de debate son lo mejor  
—No creí que les gustara  
—No seas modesto, tu programa es muy bueno— respondió Oliver  
—¿Por qué no vienes al partido este sábado?— intervino Hal  
—Sí, claro ¿Por qué no?— Barry aceptó inmediatamente  
—Entonces ya está, déjanos todo a nosotros, con suerte hasta te conseguimos un pase a los vestidores— Hal le guiñó un ojo  
En ese momento un integrante del ballet parking llegó y le entregó unas llaves a Hal  
—Mi auto acaba de llegar ¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún lugar?  
—Oh no, no, muchas gracias, estoy esperando a alguien— mintió rápidamente  
—En ese caso, nos vemos el sábado  
—Hasta luego, Barry— se despidió Oliver y subió al auto junto con Hal  
En cuanto se fueron Barry sacó su celular e hizo una llamada  
—Hola, Iris ¿Estás ocupada? No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar  
El auto había avanzado unos pocos metros cuando Oliver miró con molestia a su amigo  
—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que acabas de hacer?  
—Aquí es donde me agradeces por presentarte al amor de tu vida  
—¿El tipo con el que intentaste coquetear desde el segundo en que lo viste?  
—Ollie, por favor, solo es parte de mi encanto  
—Claro  
—No te pongas celoso ¿Por qué no mejor me dices dónde queda ese lugar al que llevaste a cenar a tu hermana el otro día?  
—Da la vuelta aquí

* * *

  
El sábado llegó, Barry recibió un boleto en el mejor lugar, se sentó y esperó a que empezara el partido, al poco rato una chica de cabello castaño se sentó junto a él y lo reconoció  
—¿Tú eres Barry? El conductor de Flash time  
En dos años ya se había acostumbrado a que le pasaran cosas así, sobre todo desde que su foto aparecía en el directorio de Star Media y en las redes sociales del programa  
—Sí, soy yo  
—Mi hermano escucha tu programa todo el tiempo, yo también, es muy divertido  
—Gracias, es bueno saberlo, de casualidad ¿Él no te acompaña hoy?  
—Oh no, él va a estar jugando  
—Ya veo…  
—Debí presentarme primero, soy Thea Queen  
Vaya, vaya, Oliver Queen tenía una hermana  
—Es un placer conocerte, Thea, tu hermano es un gran jugador  
—Lo sé, le ha gustado el hockey desde que éramos niños y mira a dónde llegó— comentó ella orgullosa— es la primera vez que te veo en un partido ¿Algo en el trabajo?  
—No, no, digamos que conocí a tu hermano y su amigo Hal el otro día y me invitaron al partido  
—No te vas a arrepentir de haber venido, es genial  
—Estoy seguro que sí, más si tengo una experta como tú para asesorarme porque entre tú y yo… jamás he visto un juego completo  
—Estás en buenas manos  
En ese momento los equipos salieron, pudieron ver a Oliver a lo lejos con su uniforme verde y blanco y un distintivo con la letra C (de capitán) en su brazo; después del himno nacional comenzó el juego, el marcador no tardó en volverse a favor de los Clovers, Oliver hacía un gran trabajo anotando goles, al finalizar el tercer período les dieron la victoria del partido, Thea le dijo a Barry que esperara con ella hasta su hermano saliera.  
Thea y Barry esperaron en una pequeña estancia junto a los vestidores, después de unos minutos de espera Oliver apareció, ya no usaba su uniforme, solo unos jeans, una playera negra y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color, parecía sorprendido de ver al otro chico ahí  
—Barry, no esperaba verte, creo que ya conoces a Thea  
—Sí, le hacía compañía mientras salías, debo decir que tienes una hermana impresionante, estar entre las posibles seleccionadas en patinaje artístico para representar al país en las próximas olimpiadas de invierno no es cualquier cosa  
—Ella es mi orgullo— respondió Oliver con una sonrisa  
—Iremos a cenar después de esto ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?— propuso Thea  
—Justo hoy no puedo, quedé con unos amigos en— consultó su telefono— 15 minutos, pero podría ser otro día si ustedes…  
—¡Por supuesto que sí!— dijo Thea— dame tu numero y nos ponemos de acuerdo  
Intercambiaron teléfonos y Barry se fue, Oliver miró sospechoso a su hermana  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Thea con inocencia

* * *

  
Era martes, Thea acordó que se verían en un lugar para comer hamburguesas, la cita era a las 5:00, eran 5:30 y ella no llegaba, apenas 20 minutos antes había aparecido Oliver, la estaban esperando para ordenar pero Barry ya tenía hambre, trató de disimularlo hasta que su estómago lo traicionó  
—Podemos ordenar si quieres, no creo que a Thea le moleste  
—Sí, eso estaría bien  
Después de revisar la carta unos momentos más, llamaron al mesero e hicieron sus pedidos, en cuanto el sujeto se fue sonó el celular de Oliver, tenía un mensaje de su hermana: _Lo siento, creo que pude haber olvidado decir que yo no iba a ir, oops!, disfruta tu cita ;)_. Esa niña se las iba a pagar  
—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Barry al ver la expresión de Oliver  
—Sí, era Thea, le surgió algo con el equipo, se disculpa por no poder venir  
—No hay ningún problema— respondió Barry sonriendo— así podemos conocernos mejor, apenas hemos hablado las veces que nos encontramos  
Era hora de tantear el terreno para la entrevista, no podía perder más tiempo  
—Claro, hablame de ti ¿Cómo te convertiste en el locutor de radio por internet más popular?  
Tenía que ser, el típico entrevistado que intenta dar la vuelta, debía volver a llevarlo al tema  
—Desde que era pequeño me ha gustado la radio y sobre todo hablar, desde que dije mi primera palabra mis padres tuvieron que buscar la forma de callarme— rió un poco— ¿Qué me dices tú? Thea me comentó que los dos patinan desde niños  
—Teníamos un estanque, nuestra estación favorita era el invierno porque podíamos patinar todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, pasamos más tiempo en el hielo que en nuestra casa  
Barry sonrió, estaba funcionando, iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando el mesero llegó con sus órdenes  
—¿Hamburguesa vegetariana?— preguntó el castaño sorprendido  
—Régimen alimenticio estricto— se encogió de hombros  
—Qué horror, no sobreviviría ni una semana  
—Ya lo noté— respondió Oliver mirando la hamburguesa doble con papas fritas de Barry— no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan delgado comiendo así  
—Metabolismo rápido  
—Afortunados los que no hacen dieta  
Ambos se rieron.  
La comida continuó tranquila, conversaron como viejos amigos, Barry estaba esperanzado, tal vez podría conseguir esa entrevista más pronto de lo que esperaba, antes de despedirse Oliver le preguntó  
—¿Podemos vernos otra vez?  
—Sí

* * *

  
Oliver comenzó los entrenamientos con mejor humor, ya ni siquiera regañaba a Hal por estar distraído con su celular, incluso él mismo tranquilizaba al entrenador para que no fuera tan duro con el equipo, todos estaban sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de actitud  
—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan contento?— le preguntó Hal  
—Barry— fue todo lo que respondió  
—Pero si solamente lo has visto dos veces  
—Y eso es suficiente, él es… mejor de lo que esperaba  
—Awww Ollie, estás enamorado  
—No… yo no hablaría de amor tan pronto, pero acepto que me gusta mucho  
—Me alegra que estés tan feliz, solo no te ilusiones demasiado ¿De acuerdo? todavía están comenzando  
—Estaré bien  
—¿Te importaría si falto al entrenamiento mañana? Prometo entrenar el doble la próxima vez  
—Puedo cubrirte con el entrenador  
—Eres un ángel  
—Vete a entrenar, antes de que me arrepienta

* * *

  
El programa estaba por terminar, era el último corte cuando Cisco le habló a Barry  
—Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte  
—¿Podría esperar a que el programa termine?  
—Es lo que le dije y regresamos en 10  
Barry despidió el programa rápidamente y la transmisión terminó, se despidió de Cisco y al salir de la cabina se encontró con Hal Jordan recargado en la pared del pasillo  
—¿Podemos hablar?  
—Por supuesto…  
—Aquí no, necesito un lugar más privado  
—Hay una cafetería aquí cerca, podemos ir ahí  
Durante lo que se tardaron en llegar Barry estaba nervioso, nunca era buen presagio que un deportista que podría asesinarte por golpe con objeto contundente te pidiera hablar a solas, después de pedir sus cafés en Jitters se sentaron en una mesa lejos de toda la gente  
—Ya estamos aquí ¿De qué querías hablar?  
—Voy a ir directo al grano, no es que esté al pendiente de lo que haces pero nunca te he visto salir con alguien del equipo de baseball o con las modelos más famosas de la ciudad así qué ¿Por qué Oliver?  
—Pues ¿Debe haber alguna razón? Es un chico muy agradable y…  
Barry tenía las piernas cruzadas por debajo de la mesa, desde el momento en que respondió comenzó a mover el pie  
—Para ser alguien que aprendió a leer los gestos de la gente no sabes manejar los tuyos, me estás mintiendo  
—No…  
—Estás mirando a cualquier parte menos a mí  
—Sí, te estoy mintiendo— Barry suspiró derrotado  
—¿Entonces qué quieres con Oliver?  
—Si viniste a darme el sermón del amigo preocupado…  
—Primero tengo que saber si esa es tu intención y al parecer no lo es  
—No… yo… estoy tratando de entrevistarlo  
—¿Sabes que él nunca ha dado una entrevista?  
—Sí, lo sé, pero por lo poco que lo he conocido puedo decir que es una persona increíble y me gustaría que todos vieran ese lado de él  
Hal escuchó la respuesta con atención, estaba siendo sincero  
—Yo también conozco a Oliver y me gustaría que los demás lo vieran por la persona que es, solo por eso no voy a decirle lo que estás haciendo, pero— tenía que haber un pero— me siento obligado a decirte en caso de que estés ciego, que le gustas y si en algún momento te aprovechas de eso para conseguir la entrevista, te juro que voy a matarte  
—No, jamás haría algo así— respondió Barry horrorizado— espera ¿Le gusto a Oliver?  
—Estás peor de lo que pensaba— Hal sonrió— suerte en conseguir tu entrevista, te estaré vigilando  
Se fue dejando a Barry solo y muy confundido

* * *

  
Oliver estaba en la sala de su departamento, le estaba enviando mensajes a Barry, se había convertido en un hábito, por la noche le contaban al otro lo que habían hecho en el día o simplemente hablaban de cualquier cosa, era cómodo, sentía que podía decirle lo que fuera  
—¿Otra vez estás hablando con Barry?— preguntó Thea  
—Sí  
—¿Entonces cuando le pides que sea tu novio?  
—Solo estamos hablando  
—Y yo soy Carol Ferris ¡Oliver, por favor! estás loco por el tipo  
—No sé si él siente lo mismo  
—Pues pregúntaselo, te advierto que por más hermosa que sea su voz y se vea adorable sería un idiota si te dice que no  
—Gracias, Thea, no sé qué haría sin ti  
—Nada, no puedes vivir sin mí  
—Cuanta humildad  
—Claro, hermanito— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, pero antes de entrar a su habitación le dijo— ya deja de pensarlo, él sí me gusta para cuñado

* * *

  
Eran las 3 de la mañana, por el amor de Dios, Iris había tenido un día agotador y todo lo que quería era irse a dormir, pero no podía dejar botado a su mejor amigo, ya habían tenido esa conversación mil veces, pero siendo Barry le volvería a dar los mismos sabios consejos las veces que fueran necesarias  
—Barry, cálmate, respira conmigo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
—Me siento terrible, es como si estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos…  
Ahí estaba otra vez  
—Pero no es así, no has hecho nada que le dé señales equivocadas ¿O sí?  
Silencio del otro lado del teléfono  
—No, pero es que él es tan lindo conmigo, tiene más atenciones de las que nadie ha tenido, me trata bien…  
—Entonces te gusta  
Más silencio  
—Barry…  
—No… bueno no lo sé… ¿Tal vez?  
—Resuelvelo, si la situación sigue avanzando y no están en la misma página, ambos van a salir muy lastimados  
—¿Pero cómo?  
Oh por dios  
—¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando lo ves?  
—Es… no lo sé… me siento bien, como si pudiera ser yo mismo, no el locutor de radio o el periodista, solo Barry  
—Bien… ¿Cómo te sientes cuando no está?  
—Normal, digo, no me afecta su ausencia, pero ya me acostumbré a hablar con él cada noche, saber cómo está, si no lo hiciéramos un día me sentiría extraño  
—¿Y físicamente que te parece?  
—Pues ya sabes, el entretenimiento de hockey le favorece, o eso creo, por la ropa que le visto usar, es alto, el azul de sus ojos es muy bonito… ¿Esto como me ayuda?  
—Solo quería escucharte decirlo  
—Iris…  
—Solo algo más  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Cual es tu opinión de él?  
—Es muy atento, es lindo conmigo; aunque no habla mucho siempre es educado cuando se dirige a alguien más, tiene una sonrisa hermosa a pesar de no sonreír tan seguido… bueno, conmigo sí sonríe, me gusta verlo sonreír  
—Ahí está tu respuesta, buenas noches, Barry  
—Iris, espera no, no vayas a colgarme el…  
Le colgó el teléfono y se fue a la cama  
—¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar que le gusta? Hombres...  
Apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó la almohada

* * *

  
Oliver invitó a Barry a una fiesta privada del equipo, tenían el bar solo para ellos, el entrenador les había permitido beber alcohol y comer comida chatarra (con moderación) lo iban a aprovechar. Se encontraban en una mesa alejada de todos lo demás, donde había menos ruido  
—Gracias por venir, normalmente Hal me dejaría solo y andaría de mesa en mesa saludando a todos  
—Gracias a ti por invitarme, yo no pienso dejarte solo, y te entiendo, mi amiga Iris me hacía lo mismo a veces en las fiestas de la universidad  
—¿Tú que hacías? yo me limitaba a beber hasta cansarme  
—Eventualmente me juntaba con otros amigos abandonados y nos poniamos a hablar, conocí muchas personas, incluso de otras carreras de la universidad  
—Tienes facilidad para acercarte a la gente— le dijo y sonaba un poco triste  
—Es un poco como una maldición a veces, en un tiempo no podía caminar por los pasillos sin detenerme a saludar a alguien, creo que es agradable apartarse de la multitud de vez en cuando y solo escucharse a uno mismo  
Oliver lo miró con simpatía y le sonrió  
—¿Como puedes entenderme tan bien?  
—Solo te escucho, gracias por confiar en mí— puso su mano sobre la de Oliver— bueno, es una fiesta ¿Por qué no tomamos algo? espera aquí  
Barry se levantó unos minutos y volvió con dos cervezas, le entregó una a Oliver  
—Hay que brindar— levantó su botella— por los que preferimos apartarnos y disfrutar de una buena compañía  
—Salud— se sonrieron y después bebieron de sus cervezas  
A lo lejos Hal los observaba  
*  
Oliver llevó a Barry a su casa después de la fiesta a pesar de que le dijo que podía volver solo, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo tomar el metro o un autobús tan tarde, se detuvieron frente a la casa del castaño y le abrió la puerta del auto  
—Gracias por traerme  
—No hay por qué, quería asegurarme de que llegaras a salvo a tu casa  
Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, Barry casi quería gritar, era como estar dentro de una de esas comedias románticas, no iba a aceptarlo pero le gustaba esa sensación  
—Gracias otra vez y buenas noches…  
—Espera  
Barry se detuvo frente a su puerta  
—Tengo que decirte algo— Oliver parecía nervioso— yo… desde…— se detuvo un segundo a buscar las palabras— he escuchado tu programa desde que empezó, siempre me pareciste un chico muy lindo, amable y divertido, después te conocí y me dí cuenta que no lo fingiste nunca para el público, me quedó claro que eras aún más que eso, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, así que simplemente no… no pude evitarlo, me gustas— miró a los ojos a Barry— quiero saber si tú… si sientes lo mismo, porque quisiera estar contigo, ser más de lo que somos ahora  
Barry se quedó pasmado un momento, no se lo esperaba  
—Oliver, yo…— se detuvo a media frase porque no tenía idea de que decir  
—No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, el partido es la próxima semana, si te veo ahí puedes decirme y si no… yo lo entenderé  
—Está bien…  
Oliver se acercó lentamente a Barry y le dio un beso, suave, apenas tocando sus labios  
—Espero verte el sábado  
Se fue de regreso a su auto y Barry entró a su casa, cerró la puerta e intentó procesar lo que había pasado

* * *

  
Cisco le estaba dando la cuenta regresiva para empezar el programa, estaba desvelado, había pasado el fin de semana entero hablando con Iris, tratando de sacarle otra respuesta que no fuera “Tú sabes que hacer”, en cuanto escuchó el 2, se olvidó de todo y comenzó el show  
—Hola ¿Qué tal cómo están? Bienvenidos una vez más a Flash time, gracias por escucharnos, hoy como siempre me acompaña Cisco en los controles, no olviden nuestras redes sociales @Flastime en Twitter y Flash time en Facebook . Comenzamos con nuestra primera sección: la serenata milennial, sí ya sé que el nombre es horrible pero no he tenido ideas para cambiarlo, si ustedes tienen alguna déjenla en nuestras redes, vamos a empezar con las primeras peticiones, tenemos en Facebook a Rachel que nos pide Say ok de Vanessa Hudgens y tiene una dedicatoria, dice: para ti, Gar, demuéstrame que eres el indicado; bueno ahí está, ¿Ya tenemos la canción?— del otro lado del cristal Cisco asintió— Rachel, que disfrutes tu canción, recuerden esto es Serenata milennial, tú la pides y tú la dedicas  
Su micrófono quedó en silencio y empezó la canción, por primera vez puso atención a la letra, tal vez Iris tenía razón, ya sabía que hacer.

* * *

  
Oliver había estado distraído toda la semana, tal vez fue un error confesarse a Barry en ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, salió de los vestidores, lo buscó entre la multitud, pero no estaba, solo pudo ver a Thea, dejó de buscarlo y puso atención al partido.  
Era ya la mitad del segundo tercio y Barry no aparecía, Oliver ya había perdido toda esperanza, no estaba prestando atención a nada, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando un jugador del equipo contrario pasaba a toda velocidad justo en su dirección, por unos segundos todo fue confuso, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el hielo y el entrenador le gritaba instrucciones a Hal  
Lo sacaron de la cancha y lo mandaron a la banca, después de que los médicos se aseguraran de que no hubiera lesiones, fue solo un golpe pero el entrenador ya no iba a dejarlo jugar, se quedó ahí el resto del partido, observando el partido con frustración y los asientos con el corazón roto  
Terminó el partido, ganaron, todos se fueron a los vestidores, como siempre Oliver se quedó al final para no toparse con la prensa, se dirigió al lugar donde Thea lo esperaba habitualmente, pero ella no estaba  
—Barry, llegaste  
En lugar de responderle, Barry se acercó y lo besó, no fue como el beso de Oliver en su puerta, Barry puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó más a él, cuando lo soltó le dijo  
—Sí, me gustas, quiero estar contigo, ver a dónde nos lleva esto  
Oliver le sonrió y volvió a besarlo

* * *

  
Barry estaba terminando el programa cuando recibió un mensaje: Nos vemos en Jitters cuando salgas.  
No podía ser nada bueno, caminó hasta la cafetería y encontró a quien estaba buscando  
—Hal…  
—Barry…— se veía enojado  
—¿Qué…  
—Te lo advertí, te dije que no te aprovecharas de él  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Oliver me dijo que están saliendo  
—Sí lo estamos, pero eso no tiene que ver con la entrevista, en realidad él me gusta y quiero darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro  
Hal lo observó atentamente en busca de gestos que delataran su mentira, no había ninguno  
—En realidad sientes algo por él, está bien, te creo ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu entrevista?  
—No lo sé… siempre que intento hablarle de la prensa o los periodistas cambia de tema  
—Sigue intentando, confía en mí, Oliver baja todas sus defensas si se trata de ti, sé qué va a aceptar si le explicas tus razones  
—¿En verdad lo crees?  
—Sí, tú hazme caso, no te rindas

* * *

  
Los entrenamientos y los programas no les permitían verse muy seguido, por eso cada segundo era importante, con una buena organización de sus tiempos pudieron escaparse a la playa de Coast city por un día, estaban caminando de la mano por la playa, todo estaba vacío y tranquilo, estaban hablando de cuando iban a la escuela  
—Iris fue mi mejor amiga desde el primer día de la primaria, la conocí porque me defendió de unos niños que me estaban molestando, desde ese entonces no nos hemos alejado ¿Qué me dices tú?  
—Tommy… mi mejor amigo se llamaba Tommy  
—¿Se llamaba?  
—Sí, él… murió  
—Lo siento mucho, Ollie— lo abrazó y le dio un beso— si no quieres hablar de ello está bien, pero en caso de que quieras hacerlo aquí estoy para escucharte  
—Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte que seas tan bueno conmigo, te amo  
La última frase la dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, Barry no podía creerlo, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, era la emoción o tal vez se le metió arena en los ojos, no estaba seguro  
—Yo también te amo  
Se besaron y se sentaron en la arena a ver la puesta de sol

* * *

  
Barry estaba preparando un programa especial para Halloween, quería terminar el guion lo más pronto posible para enviárselo a Cisco pero no pudo porque Wells lo llamó a su oficina, entró sintiéndose inseguro, tenía un mal presentimiento  
—Allen, ya casi empieza noviembre, está por terminarse el plazo que te dí ¿Qué avances tienes de la entrevista?  
—Verá, señor Wells, todavía estoy en negociaciones para que Oliver venga a la cabina…  
—¿Negociando? ¿A tan poco de la fecha límite?  
—Es un hombre ocupado…  
—No quería decirte esto antes, pero tengo que hacerlo, si no consigues esa entrevista, Flash time se termina  
—¿Qué?  
—Ya puedes irte  
Salió de la oficina con una sensación de vacío en el estómago ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

  
Solo eran palabras, él era periodista a eso se dedicaba, podía hacerlo, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de valor  
—Barry ¿Qué pasa? Has estado distraído la última hora, primero me convences de hacer un maratón de Star Wars y ahora ni siquiera las estás viendo  
Estaba sentado en el sillón de Oliver, él lo estaba abrazando mientras veían la televisión  
—Lo siento, es solo… asuntos con el programa  
—Estoy seguro que lo resolverás, siempre encuentras una manera  
—No sé si pueda hacerlo esta vez…  
—Mirame, claro que puedes, si pudiste hacer que me enamorara de ti tan rápido, puedes hacer lo que sea  
Después de eso pudo poner sus ideas en orden, hasta ahora sabía que el color favorito de Oliver era el verde, su fiesta favorita era acción de gracias porque le encantaba comer pie de manzana, odiaba a NSYNC pero no tenía problemas con Justin Timberlake, antes del hockey intentó tocar la guitarra pero era terrible; podría llenar un programa entero de Flash time con todo lo que sabía de él ahora, pero no iba a hacerlo, porque si había algo que sabía mejor que un montón de datos sobre su vida eran sus sentimientos, él amaba a Oliver Queen y no iba a traicionarlo aunque eso significara perder su trabajo

* * *

  
—Voy a renunciar  
—¿Qué? No  
—Hal, no puedo hacerle esto, él odia las entrevistas, no voy a obligarlo  
—Por eso tienes que ser tú, contigo va a perder ese miedo, odio o lo que sea que tenga contra las entrevistas y los periodistas  
—¿Tú tampoco lo sabes?  
—No ha querido contarme  
Barry se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación  
—Tranquilo ¿Sí? Estoy seguro de que si le cuentas lo que está en juego no va a negarse  
—No quiero que se sienta obligado a hacerlo por mí, quiero que cuando esté en una entrevista sea a su propio tiempo, con sus condiciones  
—Dices que van a ir a una cena, dicelo ahí  
—Pero…  
—Solo inténtalo

* * *

  
Tenían su reservación a las 8, Oliver había pasado por Barry para ir al restaurante, pasaron a su mesa y les entregaron la carta, después de revisarla llamaron al mesero para ordenar  
—Barry ¿ Estás bien? Has estado prácticamente rebotando en la silla desde que llegamos  
—Ollie… yo… necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo  
Se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo al baño, aunque el sujeto que repartía las toallas se le quedó viendo raro se metió a uno de los cubículos a hablar por teléfono  
—Iris… no puedo hacerlo  
—Necesito que estés tranquilo, respira  
—No, no puedo, no quiero que haga algo que no quiere solo por mí  
—No es así, tú solo vas a preguntarle y está en su derecho de negarse  
—¿Y qué le voy a decir? No quería saber nada de ti pero necesitaba hacerte una entrevista, pero después me enamoré de ti y no supe que hacer  
—No, por supuesto que no vas a decir eso  
—¿En qué me metí? Todo esto por entrevistar a Oliver Queen  
—Calma ¿Sí? Sólo habla con él, dale tus razones  
—Espero que sea suficiente, no quiero seguir así, esto nos hace mal a los dos  
—Todo estará bien, confía, tengo que irme pero te llamo luego  
Colgó el teléfono y Barry abrió la puerta, ya no estaba el sujeto de las toallas, solo…  
—Oliver… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
—El suficiente  
—Dejame explicarte…  
—No tienes nada que explicar  
—Sí, sí tengo, jamás haría nada para lastimarte, yo te…  
—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo  
Fue hasta ese momento cuando notó que Oliver no estaba enojado, estaba destrozado, sus ojos estaban brillantes, estaba a punto de llorar  
—Espero que te aproveche, con todo lo que te dije tienes suficiente para muchos programas  
—Oliver, no  
Pero ya no lo está escuchando, salió del baño y dejó ahí a Barry. Nadie más que el sujeto de las toallas vio salir a un chico castaño que había pasado dos horas llorando en ese mismo baño

* * *

  
—Ollie… levántate, ven a desayunar  
—No  
—Si no vienes yo misma voy a entrar  
—Haz lo que quieras  
Dando un portazo Thea entró a la habitación de Oliver y se sentó en su cama  
—Entiendo que ese idiota te rompió el corazón pero tienes que seguir, llevas así tres días, apenas comes y solo te veo cuando llegas de los entrenamientos  
—¿Idiota? El único idiota fui yo ¿Cómo pude pensar que él se fijaría en mí? Sólo estuvo conmigo para tener información para su maldita entrevista  
Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, no otra vez  
—Ollie, tranquilo, no sé qué fue lo que pasó pero no es tu culpa, él fue quien te engañó, si el tuviera una mínima idea de por qué no te gustan las entrevistas…  
—Se lo iba a decir ese día, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que creí que podía dejarlo ir, hablar del tema y dejar de sentirme mal por ello, pero, no resultó  
—Voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea  
Abrazó a Oliver hasta que se quedó dormido  
—¿Qué pasó contigo Barry? Estaba segura de que en verdad lo querías

* * *

  
El partido del fin de semana llegó, Thea estaba en su asiento, apoyando a Oliver, en ese momento era lo mejor que podía hacer, entonces lo vio, como tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con su bufanda o asfixiarlo con ese gorro, se aseguró de sacarlo de ahí antes de que el partido comenzara y Oliver lo viera  
—¿A qué veniste?  
—Necesito hablar con Oliver  
—¿No crees que ya dijiste suficiente?  
—Por favor, escúchame  
Le contó todo, seguía enojada pero ahora lo entendía  
—Quedate, pero no dejes que te vea por ahora  
—Está bien  
Empezó el partido, Barry se quedó en la tienda de dulces, viendo el partido desde ahí.  
*  
Oliver sabía cuál era la mejor manera de canalizar su tristeza: convirtiéndola en ira, era más fácil estar enojado que estar triste, comenzó el partido, en su puesto de centro tenía que moverse mucho, robó muchos pases (de maneras apenas legales) empujó y golpeó (a discreción y no tan fuerte para que no lo expulsaran) a quien fuera necesario para anotar, todo iba bien hasta que un jugador del otro equipo, un tal Chase se cansó y lo enfrentó  
—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Queen?  
—¿Y a ti que te importa?  
El tipo se quitó los guantes y el resto del equipo de protección, Oliver sonrió, al parecer el público iba a tener la primera pelea de la temporada, gracias hockey por permitir la violencia; se quitó también los guantes y tiró el primer golpe  
*  
Barry estaba comiendo su segundo tazón de palomitas cuando empezó la pelea, vio a Oliver golpeando a otro tipo  
—Ollie, no ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Casi podía sentir cada golpe que Oliver recibía, el árbitro no podía detener la pelea hasta que alguno ganara, finalmente Oliver logró tirar al otro tipo y los separaron, ambos fueron penalizados con 5 minutos fuera, Barry esperó impaciente, todavía faltaba un tercio.  
*  
El partido terminó, Oliver fue a los vestidores y esperó como siempre, al salir se encontró con Hal y alguien más  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Oliver tenemos que hablar  
—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo  
—Por favor, solo 5 minutos  
—Habla si quieres, no prometo escuchar  
—Es verdad que quería entrevistarte, mi jefe me lo pidió, pero cuando todo empezó… tú y yo, eso no fue por la entrevista, lo hice porque quería hacerlo, te quiero  
—Me mentiste, podrías haberme dicho sobre la entrevista  
—Lo hubieras mandado al diablo si lo hubiera hecho, por eso no te lo dijo desde el principio, por eso le dije que…  
—¿Tú lo sabías? Hal, tú sabías lo que estaba haciendo ¿Y no me dijiste nada?  
—Oliver, lo hice por tu bien, esperaba que Barry te ayudara a superar tu problema con las entrevistas, quiero que estés bien  
—Larguense, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos  
Hal volteó a ver a Barry, reconocía un corazón roto cuando lo veía  
—Vamos, Barry

* * *

  
Hacer Flash time siempre era divertido, ahora era como un castigo, no iba a conseguir la entrevista, era seguro, iba a perder el programa pero también perdió al hombre que amaba, se sentía terrible, quería hablar con él, que las cosas volvieran a como eran antes…  
—Ya regresamos a su sección serenata milennial, a continuación voy a hacer una dedicatoria personal, esta canción es para alguien muy especial para mí, tal vez no me estás escuchando pero aún tengo la esperanza de que lo hagas, quiero pedirte perdón otra vez, nunca me va a alcanzar la vida para decirte lo mal que me siento por haberte lastimado, esa jamás fue mi intención, créeme que si pudiera regresaría el tiempo y evitaría que todo esto pasara, pero me quedaría hoy y siempre con tu sonrisa, tus palabras, todos los secretos que me contaste, eran especiales porque eran solo para mí y eso jamás va a cambiar, te extraño— de alguna manera había soportado todo el discurso sin llorar, ya no podía aguantar— te amo, aunque no me creas, te amo y no voy a dejar de hacerlo… esto es para ti, Oliver, The Scientist  
Cisco estaba estresado, buscando la canción y al mismo tiempo apagando el micrófono de Barry para que no lo escucharan llorar, por la prisa no encontró más que un cover con alguna banda desconocida llamada The vigilantes, la canción sonó y Barry cantó mientras lloraba otra vez.  
Detrás de la pantalla de una computadora alguien también lloraba

* * *

  
Se estaba resignando a que serían sus últimos programas, ya estaban a días de diciembre y de ninguna manera iba a tener esa entrevista, ni eso ni el perdón de Oliver, quien no contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes a una semana de haberle dedicado la canción. Ya estaba buscando nuevos empleos, había un medio en Abbey Town que quería contratarlo, tendría que mudarse ahí pero ¿Qué importaba? Central ya no se sentía como un hogar, había perdido todo  
Estaba otra vez en su sección musical, acababa de mandar una canción cuando Cisco le envío un mensaje diciendo que debía leer la dedicatoria que le enviaba, era una asignación especial  
—Ya estamos de vuelta, esto fue Because of you, a continuación nos piden una canción de Coldplay, Warning sign, la dedicatoria dice lo siguiente: No sabes apreciar lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ahora que no estás me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño y cuánto te amo— cada semana recibía al menos uno de esos, novios arrepentidos— quiero volver si tú aún me quieres, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca dudes que te amo. Oliver  
Barry no podía creerlo, no podía ser, revisó su teléfono con incredulidad, decidió no emocionarse, había muchos Oliver en el país, era poco probable que fuera el mismo, _su_ Oliver, siguió viendo su celular mientras sonaba la canción, por lo que no puso atención a lo que pasaba afuera, de pronto la puerta se abrió  
—Cisco ¿Qué rayos? ¿Ya se te olvidó que nunca se debe abrir la puerta de una cabina en medio de un programa?  
—Es la primera vez que oigo eso  
—¿Oliver? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Sé qué el de las preguntas aquí eres tú, pero yo tengo que hacerte una y quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿Todavía me amas?  
—Sí, no habido un día en que dejara de pensar en ti, era una tortura saber que me odiabas…  
—Barry… yo no te odio, no podría aunque lo intentara  
—Entonces…  
—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Pero esta vez no más mentiras ni ocultarnos cosas  
—Sí, quiero volver a intentarlo  
Barry se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a Oliver, el abrazo rápidamente se convirtió en un beso suave, que después se convirtió en algo hambriento y desesperado hasta que se escuchó un ruido como un micrófono desconectado y después el teléfono de Barry comenzó a vibrar, cientos de notificaciones de facebook  
—Tal vez olvidamos apagar el micrófono— dijo Hal desde el otro lado del vidrio  
—Lo siento, amigo— añadió Cisco  
—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí y todo internet me escuchó declarandote mi amor… ¿Por qué no me haces esa entrevista?  
—¿Estás seguro? Quiero que estés cómodo con ello  
—Lo estoy, lo he pensado todos estos días, quiero hacerlo, pero quiero que lo hagas tú  
—Sí es lo que quieres, está bien, hagámoslo  
Barry le pidió a Cisco rellenar con música mientras preparaban otro micrófono para Oliver, terminaron la instalación y se sentó junto a Barry, se dieron un beso y Cisco los regañó  
—¡No, no, no! No besos frente al micrófono, van a a saturar mi audio  
Ambos se rieron  
—¿Así es trabajar en la radio?  
—Si tienes a Cisco de operador, sí  
Volvieron del corte musical y Barry retomó el programa  
—Continuamos con Flash time, a pesar de que hoy no es día de entrevista, tenemos un invitado, él es Oliver Queen, capitán de los Green Clovers y nos acompaña para una entrevista ¿Cómo estás Oliver?  
—Muy bien, Barry, feliz de estar aquí— sostuvo la mano del castaño  
— Vamos a empezar con las preguntas  
—Me parece perfecto

* * *

  
Wells llamó a Barry a su oficina después del programa, ya se veía despedido  
—Allen  
—Señor Wells, yo entiendo si…  
—Lo lograste, siempre supe que lo harías  
—Espere ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no va a cancelar Flash time?  
—¿Por qué iba a cancelarlo? Es el que tiene mejor audiencia, solo necesitabas un incentivo para lograrlo  
Bastardo retorcido  
—Correcto…  
—Puedes irte ya, ese novio tuyo te espera  
—Claro, hasta luego, señor Wells

* * *

  
Oliver y Barry estaban en la cama, tenían todavía mucho por reconciliarse, pero por ahora solo estaban acostados, uno junto al otro, hablando  
—¿Ya le avisaste a Thea que no venga?  
—Sí, se va a quedar con su amiga Felicity  
—Bueno— se pegó más cerca de Oliver— tengo que preguntar  
—¿Tú? ¿Cuándo no?  
—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
—Tú  
—¿Yo?  
—Sí, eres un periodista y sin embargo me enamoré de ti, no por tu profesión, sino por ser tú, lo que me llevó a pensar es que no importa a qué te dediques, sino como lo haces, tú eres bueno, te interesas por la gente, hay quienes no  
—¿Mala experiencia?  
—Cuando tenía 14, mi mejor amigo era un chico llamado Tommy  
—Oliver, no tienes que…  
—Quiero hacerlo, estoy listo para dejarlo ir y superarlo  
—Tommy al igual que Thea y yo era fan del patinaje y el hielo, una tarde fuimos a un lago cercano, estábamos patinando pero no nos dimos cuenta que el hielo estaba muy frágil, Tommy se cayó, intenté salvarlo pero no pude, cuando llegaron los servicios de emergencia ya era demasiado tarde, la familia de Tommy era adinerada y popular en la ciudad, los medios llegaron como buitres, todos sobre mí, con toda clase de acusaciones… Starling tenía muchos medios amarillistas, así que puedes imaginar el tipo de acoso que viví, se detuvo con los años, pero aún así… los reporteros me seguían poniendo incómodo  
—Debió ser horrible, hay gente que simplemente no debería dedicarse al periodismo  
—Mi opinión cambió cuando te conocí, tú no eres como ellos, tú sabes escuchar, es una de mis cosas favoritas de ti  
—¿Una? ¿Cuáles son las demás?  
—Creo que es mejor si te enseño  
—Eso me encantaría

* * *

  
El tercer año de Flash time fue de los mejores, tenía las secciones de siempre y algunas nuevas, lo mejor fue la incorporación de un segundo locutor algunas veces, según los niveles de audiencia, los programas en que Oliver y Barry estaban juntos eran los más populares, incluso una vez fueron tendencia en Twitter con el hashtag love in transmission.  
Fin


End file.
